sonic next gen blooper reel
by Roslyn the Rascal
Summary: not everything always goes as planned, there's a script to learn and not everyone gets it right the first time!
1. festival of the sun

HI! This fic is dedicated to my best buddy who I won't mention his name for special reasons. Any who, like…you know who you are dude!

NOTICE: all of you peoples out there who haven't watched the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006 cut scenes might not understand what I'm talking about, if you're one of those peoples, you can watch it on YouTube. That is all.

The original sonic characters were created by SEGA and the SONIC TEAM! Let's give them a round of applause folks..

LAST NOTICE!: I suggest all of those reading this out there should read the story aloud, therefore, you will look so totally odd when your parents walk in your room and see you screaming from the top of your lungs..Thank you.

SONIC NEXT GEN

BLOOPER REEL

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: FESTIVAL OF THE SUN (cut scene 1: sonic's story)

TAKE : 1

The boat with Princess Elise and all the other weirdoes in capes that hang around her, rode on that fancy boat all the way to the centre of Soleanna where there is this huge metal bowl thing. Everyone living on Soleanna was surrounding the large centerpiece of soleanna stared screaming when they saw their princess

For what reason?

We don't know…

It may be the fact that her skin was so pale that it seemed like a vampire sucked all the blood out of her, or they knew that she would have to make out with a small blue freak….but that's later.

Anyway she approaches the huge metal bowl thing, then one of the weirdoes in a cape pulled out something that looked like a screwed out rolled up newspaper that's on fire.

Cape person: (pulls out newspaper…uh…I mean Solaris flame…) I'M LORD VOLDEMORT! FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone looked at the cape person like she were drunk

Cape person: oh my gawd, did I say that out loud?! 

Director: CUT!

Cape person: I'm…so sorry!

Director: remember the script! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK!

TAKE : 2

So cape person takes out the flame and hands it to Elise. What the viewers didn't see, was the thick piece of duck tape covering cape person's mouth. So anyways, Elise looked at the extremely old short guy in front of her that was supposed to be the pope. She tired her best not to puke. He had so many wrinkles and was so skinny, he made skeletons look good.

She looked at the flame that was in her hand and went into a trance because she was really tired.

So she had her very weird vision of her flying above fire and before anyone could say anythng, there was this sudden high pitch scream behind her. One of the 7 dancers on the boat held her hand and cried. Everyone thought that she was injured.

Dancer: HELP ME! WAAAHHHAAAHHH! I BROKE MY NAIL! MY MANICURE IS RUINED! I'M NOT PRETTY ANYMORE! WAAAAHHHH!

One of the other dancers looked down at the overdramatic "injured" dancer.

Other dancer: OH SHUT UP!

Director: like…CUT !!!!!!!!!!!! and Dancer…YOUR'E FIRED! F…I…R…um…FIRED!

And now there were only 6 yellow dancers were left dancing on the boat

6 yellow dancers dancing on the boat

AND THE NEXT TIME ONE GETS FIRED BECAUSE OF PURE STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!

There will be only 5 yellow dancers dancing on the boat

TAKE : 13

So, princess Elise starts making her speech…

Elise: we give thanks to the blessed flames…may we always continue to have…um…peace..uhh…sun..of….uhhhrrmm…soly…somy…socky….stinky………WHAT THE HELL IS MY LINE!

Director: CUT!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU LIVE IN **SOLEANNA** YOU CLUTSY QUEEN BOOB!

TAKE: 25

So Elise says her totally boring speech and prepares to light a long metal tube that connects to the huge metal bowl thing, and when she does, she realizes the stuff on set isn't that safe. So when the long tube thing caught fire…so did her dress. She screamed and ran in circles, soon her whole dress was on fire.

Elise:!

(BREATH)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just then, sonic walks on set and looks around.

Sonic: ZOMG! THERE'S WATER HERE!? NOBODY TOLD ME THAT THERE WOULD BE WATER IN THIS GAME!!!! LOOK AT THAT! THE SO-CALLED PRINCESS THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO 'SAVE' IS ON FIRE!?!?...whatever (walks away)

Elise jumped off the boat and extinguished the fire. She wet herself with the water and she also 'wet herself' if ya know what I mean. *wink,wink*

Director: Oh come on! THAT'S POLLUTION! CUT!!

TAKE : 1 040

Sonic ran with the princess in his arms and as he ran he slipped off the pavement and fell into the water which was only a foot deep and almost drowned.

We were lucky that he survived.

TAKE : 19 467

The first cut scene was almost done, sonic raced away and five seconds later he ran straight into a building.

He was injured for several days.

TAKE : 62 738

Finally sonic's part was over and silver the hedgie was onscreen

Silver : I've finally found him….the phone is ringing…wait. The phone is ringing? Is that right?

Director: no! CUT!

Take : 1 284 935

Silver was squirming a bit.

Silver : I've finally found him….I NEEDS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! (runs away)

TAKE : 28 + 50 +10000 – 560 + 10375739475498 = what the hell!?!

Silver: I've finally found him…the iblis trigger…

Director: AT LAST!! CUT AND PRINT! IT MIGHT HAVE TAKEN US A WHOLE **SIX YEARS** TO MAKE THE FIRST CUTSCENE BUT IT'S COME OUT AT LAST!

SILVER:  I hate my job…

Well that was the very first blooper run

Puh-lease I beg of you to please send a review about it, if it was funny to you or it was boring

I kinda tested the story on my sister and she didn't laugh, she's the stiff type.

Your reviews will determine if this story will continue.

Thanks for readin'


	2. chaos emerald entrust

Heeellloooo!

IT's me again! I see lots loved this fic so ONWARD WE GO MEN!

CHAOS EMERALD ENTRUST

(STILL SONIC'S STORY) (cut scene 2)

So the whole cast moved on to the second cut scene which is played immediately after the first one. (well, not exactly 'immediately'. If you've played the game before then you would know what I mean when I say that the loading screen can be quite annoying.) I mean really! I could go to the bathroom and come back and it still won't be finished loading!

So anyway, the very next day after shooting the first cut scene, the director made everyone gather to make the next one.

Unfortunately, sonic was running a little late, ok…A LOT late. And that wasn't the only bad news, Elise had woken up really early to come back on set and when sonic didn't arrive for like 2 hours she got pretty pissed off.

Elise: WHERE IS THAT OVERGROWN FURBALL?! He's supposed to save me in this shot! IF HE'S NOT HERE IN 5 SECONDS THEN I'M GONNA WHIP HIS A--!!!

(6 seconds later)

Sonic finally arrived

Sonic: hey guys, sorry I'm late.

Elise glared at him angrily

Sonic: what?

Elise: you came one second over the limit!

(Elise whipped sonic's a--)

(sonic was put into coma until his recovery)

When sonic had finally recovered, he walked out the hospital to find all his friends crying outside.

Everyone saw sonic and gasped.

Tails: sonic? We thought you were dead!

Sonic: hey, it's not my fault that the so called damsel in distress has got muscles the size of Dwane Johnson!

Knuckles: she doesn't _look_ that tough…

Sonic: oh..but she is!

(Back on set)

TAKE : 1

Sonic carried Elise away from harm's way

Elise: (innocent voice) why are you helping me?

Sonic: uhh…I don't know (drops elise)

Elise: OW!

Sonic: line please!

Director: Cut!

Take :2

Sonic: No special reason

Sonic jumped over a small area of shallow water and well, he dropped Elise in the water mid jump. Sonic watch in pleasure at the wet Elise.

Sonic:  he he! That's for putting me in hospital

TAKE: 5

Elise: sonic!

Three large robots appeared in front of them. Sonic placed Elise on the ground gently.

Sonic jumped up and stretched out his leg as he was about to kick the robot in the centre. His leg collided with the robot. The robot didn't budge.

Sonic: ow! Oooowww! My foot, my foot!

Director: CUT! What happened to the explosion? The dang robot is supposed to be destroyed and not make the hero cry like a baby!

Sonic: wha…? I….I…I don't cry like a baby! WAAAAA! YOU MONSTER!

Everyone: ooookaaaaayyy….

Take : 587…

Elise: huh? Waahh! 

Sonic gasped as he saw Eggman's ship grab hold of the princess.

Eggman: it seems like our little game ends now!

Elise: sonic! Take this!

_Elise threw her beloved blue chaos emerald straight at the heroic blue hero. The emerald glistened in the night air as…_

_  
_Sonic: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

…_IT SLAMMED STRAIGHT INTO SONIC'S WINDSHEILD SIZE EYES!!!_

Director:  ooohh…that's gotta hurt! CUUUUUUUT! 

Tails: (looks at sonic's black eye) whoa! That black eye is huge! If I were standing a few feet further away, I would have mistaken you for Shadow.

Elise:  ooooh, that's GOTTA hurt!

Sonic: (holding eyes…urrr…eye…umm…uni-eye…whatever -.-') you'll be hearing from my lawyer!

Take : 890…

Sonic : and don't worry, I'll rescue you!

Elise:  I know.

So eggman flew away as sonic felt helpless

Director: (asleep) SNORE…SNOOOORRREEE…SNORT SNORT…SNORTY SNORE.

CO-director:  umm…director…?

Director:__uh..huh?! OH! CUT AND PRINT!

Sonic:  finally! I need ice! Pronto!

Director : oh man…I wanna go home, if the cast can't act one scene in one day then I'm going to have to start living on the set.

Elise: (confronts Eggman) HOW **DARE** YOU! I'M ROYALTY! IF YOU EVER…EEEVVVEEER HOLD ME IN THAT INFIRIOR CONTRAPTION AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU OBESE HOOLIGAN!

Eggman: what?! You really think I'll be afraid of YOU! Your just a weak _girl_!

sonic: I would do that if I were…

Eggman: I mean really! Why would I be scared of…

Elise gave eggman an atomic wedgie.

Eggman: **(**girly)**!**

Sonic: I told you so!

Me: (admires work) oh yes! I'm good!

Guys! If ya gonna make a review, please include your favourite part, I'd love to know which you enjoyed most!

Recently…I've been had an obsession for the couple, sonic and sally, they look so darned cute together!

Argh! My mom said I haveta get off the computer now! Oh man! I wanted to type more!

Please review!


End file.
